Dance
by BensidySVU
Summary: "No you're not too big, you look beautiful" Brian assures her with his hand still outstretched "come on babe, let's dance, we haven't danced in months"


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Olivia was casually resting on the couch with her swollen feet up, and her hand resting on her belly. She was due in two weeks and she was on edge to say the least. She had her head on the armrest of the couch, and her eyes closed as she began to drift off into a peaceful slumber. It wasn't until she heard a key in the door is her head snapped up, she felt a wave of panic rush over her, fearing the unknown. She then felt relief wash over her body when she realized it was only Brian coming home, after working late.

Brian had been trying to pick up as many hours as he could so he when the baby arrived, he could stay home with her and Olivia.

"Hey babe" he smiled, and walked over to the couch, leaning down and giving her a kiss. He smoothed her hair back gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Still feeling pregnant" she sighed, running her hands over her belly.

Brian smiled down onto her "We'll get there"

"What's that smell?"

"Oh, yeah" he reached into his work bag, and pulled out a rumpled paper bag. "I brought you some food from that burger place you like"

She gladly accepts the bag and pecks Brian on the cheek. "Thank you"

Brian walks over to the radio they have set up in the living room and turns it on, he then walks back over to Olivia. He sits on the opposite end of the couch and rubs her swollen feet. Olivia eats contently while she enjoys her foot massage from her loving boyfriend.

When Olivia finishes her food, Brian continues to rub her feet. She settles into the couch, contently. Suddenly a slow song begins to play softly on the radio. She feels Brian release her feet, and stand over her.

She opens her eyes and he looks down on to her lovingly. He holds out his hand to her.

"May I have this dance?"

Olivia gently smiles back up towards him "Brian, I'm too big to be dancing" she half joked.

"No you're not too big, you look beautiful" Brian assures her with his hand still outstretched "come on babe, let's dance, we haven't danced in months"

Olivia swings her feet off the couch, grabs Brian's hand and pulls her into the standing position.

Brian smiles and takes him into a clear space in the living room. Their house was cluttered with new baby items from the shower that the squad threw them the previous week. At the baby shower for the little girl Brian and Nick had a brief moment of reconciliation.

Olivia was sitting at her desk with a piece of the pink cake that was at the shower, talking to Fin and Amanda. Brian had taken this opportunity to sneak off to the bathroom and relieve himself. When he finished he walked over to the sink to wash his hands. Mid-rinse, he had a moment of realization. 'I'm going to be a father in less than a month'. The thought terrified him, he had no idea how to be a father to a newborn child. Someone who was completely dependant on him.

Nick had walked into the bathroom, he noticed Brian's terrified expression. He had worn the same one on his face, just days before Zara was born. He walks over to Brian and gently taps his shoulder.

"You doin' okay?"

Brian snaps out of his dazed state of mind "Yeah...yeah...just thinking"

"Nervous, huh? I know I was"

"Yeah, real nervous, I...I don't know how to take care of a kid"

"You'll fall into a routine, and hey, you have Olivia, she was born to be a mother. You two will do great"

Brian looks up and Nick, and they both gently smile at each other "Thanks man"

Nick turns out to leave, forgetting that he even had to use the bathroom in the first place.

"Oh, and Brian…"

Brian turned and faced Nick "Yeah?"

"Congratulations"

Brian smiled "Thanks"

Of course the tensions between them returned as soon as Nick found out that Brian was leaving a heavily pregnant Olivia at home by herself for hours at a time.

But right now, Brian didn't care. All he cared about was slow dancing with his fiance, with their child, still in her mother's womb, tucked between them. Olivia's head rested on Brian's shoulder, smelling his cologne. Brian had his hand rested on the small of her back, which was now swelling due to the extra pressure and weight that was put onto it.

While they were still dancing, Olivia slightly pulled away "I'm nervous you know. About the baby?"

Brian looked her in the eyes "I'm nervous too babe, but we'll make it" he pulled in and kissed her on the lips, then took her hand that she wore her diamond engagement ring on "And I'm always here babe, always."

She looked back at the man in front of her, her eyes shiny with tears, damn these hormones.

"I love you, Brian"

"I love you too, Olivia" he bent down on his knees and peppered her distended belly with kisses "and I love you too baby girl"

Olivia chuckled as Brian pulled himself back to his feet. "Baby girl is going to be here very soon and she still doesn't have a name"

"We'll figure it out" Brian said as he pulled her back in and continued to dance to the next slow song that was playing on their radio.


End file.
